Blood and Chocolate 2 Life After Aiden
by bookbabydoll13
Summary: This is more like my version of Blood and Chocolate! Srry I suc at this. bookbabydoll13
1. Proposing

I ran. Who knows why. The wind was everywhere. It overwhelmed me. Then i just Lept. Strait off the cliff. Wings snapped out. Then it was over. Just like that it was over. I sat up and rubbed my forhead. Papers fell off my face. "VIVIAN!" My boss Cindy Crawford yelled from my office door. "Yes ?" I could feel my palms sweating."This is the third time this week that I have caught you sleeping. Anything to say for yourself? Please speak now because your job is on the line." I hastily replied "Um...um...um...I was...On break?" "Not even close. I hate to say it but Vivian your fired." She spat the words at me. "Clean out your desk and be out of here ASAP" "Yes ma'am" I replied almost on the virge of tears. This was tthe third job i had lost in 4 months. I always knew my plan, Ever since Jr. High I always knew what i wanted to do. It started with getting out of that little town of Wauchula. My brother Dean was away in Iraq. He was fighting. What i always wondered was for what? There was no point he was fighting for a losing country. No matter how many wars American won we were the true losers. In the end. After I gradutaed from Hardee Senior High School I was going to enroll in the Navy. They had the Best flight program. After my term with then was up i was going to scottland to studdy at Napier university. After my 4 year degree i was going to be a pilot and live out my life happily. That was the plan. Until it happened. Dean was on his was home from Iraq, But the plane he was on crashed over Hamburg,Germany. That's when it all fell apart. Everything. My parents became very insociable and my sister went to Europe with her husband James and was never herd of again. I was thinking slowly as i walked out of my office for the last time. No second chanses now. I turned in my pass key and walked out of the building doors onto the streets of New York. I knew that he was coming over tonight and i had to be ready. When I got home he was sitting on my sofa very seductivly. "Hey baby" He said slowly "Hey Gabe" I replied smoothly. Gabriel looked like a Greek god straight from olypus. Perfect Blue eyes and Jet Black Hair. A very beautiful, Very Sculpted ,six pack. It was like heaven wraped up into him. As soon as he saw my face though the gig was up "Baby what's wrong?" He asked getting off my sofa and walking over. It was pointless to even try to lie. He knew me all to well. "I got fired." I rely simply while walking into the kitchen to grab the sangria glasses for some Tripple berry white wine sangrias."I'm really sorry, but i can make it up to you" I smile thinking of what he has in mind. Suddenly i am off the ground and looking at the backside of Gabe."GABE PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT! I ORDER YOU TO!" I yell helplessly. "I ORDER YOU...To come to Gionvanni's with me" He says mocking my voice."No, I feel lazy lets stay here tonight" I say huskily. He see straight through my charade, and he knows that even if he stayed nothing was happening tonight."Nope i am taking you out anyway" He says as he carries me to the door. Oh well, win some lose some. So i just settle for smacking him on the butt. After about the seventh time he returns the favor. "HEY! NO FAIR!" I scream at him. He simly replies "All's fair in love and war" I smile. Wait where are we? "This isn't Giovanni's. Gabe wherre are you taking me?" I am slightly worried when he makes a right turn into a narrow alley. "Shortcut" that one word chills me to the bone. Wow. I gotta let up on the horror movies. I mean this is gabe. Nothing will happen. All the sudden a lage hand comes over my eyes just as my feet hit the ground."Gabe. Stop please" "No baby this is fun. C'mon and walk foward" my feet shuffle foward. All of the sudden the hand comes off. "Tada" I am lost for words. I am not at Geovanni's. I am standing in the middle of Rose Peak Park. There is a blanket on the ground and candles everywhere. All of the sudden Gabe turns me around and kisses me oh so romantically. All the sudden i feel something hard near my thigh. "Well,well,well is thst a ring in your pocket or are ya just happy to see me?" I laugh at my remark but instead of joining me he gets down on one knee and takes out a ring. "You guessed right. Vivian i promise to do everything in my power to make you happy. I will love you forever. Marry Me? Make me the happiest man in the world? I can't even speak. I finally get out a gasp of air "Yes". It wasn't long after that that we shifted into our pelts and ran.


	2. Proposing Revised

I ran. Who knows why. The wind was everywhere. It overwhelmed me. Then i just Lept. Strait off the cliff. Wings snapped out. Then it was over. Just like that it was over. I sat up and rubbed my forhead. Papers fell off my face. "VIVIAN!" My boss Cindy Crawford yelled from my office door. "Yes ?" I could feel my palms sweating."This is the third time this week that I have caught you sleeping. Anything to say for yourself? Please speak now because your job is on the line." I hastily replied "Um...um...um...I was...On break?" "Not even close. I hate to say it but Vivian your fired." She spat the words at me. "Clean out your desk and be out of here ASAP" "Yes ma'am" I replied almost on the virge of tears. This was tthe third job i had lost in 4 months. I always knew my plan, Ever since Jr. High I always knew what i wanted to do. It started with getting out of that little town of Wauchula. My brother Dean was away in Iraq. He was fighting. What i always wondered was for what? There was no point he was fighting for a losing country. No matter how many wars American won we were the true losers. In the end. After I gradutaed from Hardee Senior High School I was going to enroll in the Navy. They had the Best flight program. After my term with then was up i was going to scottland to studdy at Napier university. After my 4 year degree i was going to be a pilot and live out my life happily. That was the plan. Until it happened. Dean was on his was home from Iraq, But the plane he was on crashed over Hamburg,Germany. That's when it all fell apart. Everything. My parents became very insociable and my sister went to Europe with her husband James and was never herd of again. I was thinking slowly as i walked out of my office for the last time. No second chanses now. I turned in my pass key and walked out of the building doors onto the streets of New York. I knew that he was coming over tonight and i had to be ready. When I got home he was sitting on my sofa very seductivly. "Hey baby" He said slowly "Hey Gabe" I replied smoothly. Gabriel looked like a Greek god straight from olypus. Perfect Blue eyes and Jet Black Hair. A very beautiful, Very Sculpted ,six pack. It was like heaven wraped up into him. As soon as he saw my face though the gig was up "Baby what's wrong?" He asked getting off my sofa and walking over. It was pointless to even try to lie. He knew me all to well. "I got fired." I rely simply while walking into the kitchen to grab the sangria glasses for some Tripple berry white wine sangrias."I'm really sorry, but i can make it up to you" I smile thinking of what he has in mind. Suddenly i am off the ground and looking at the backside of Gabe."GABE PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT! I ORDER YOU TO!" I yell helplessly. "I ORDER YOU...To come to Gionvanni's with me" He says mocking my voice."No, I feel lazy lets stay here tonight" I say huskily. He see straight through my charade, and he knows that even if he stayed nothing was happening tonight."Nope i am taking you out anyway" He says as he carries me to the door. Oh well, win some lose some. So i just settle for smacking him on the butt. After about the seventh time he returns the favor. "HEY! NO FAIR!" I scream at him. He simly replies "All's fair in love and war" I smile. Wait where are we? "This isn't Giovanni's. Gabe wherre are you taking me?" I am slightly worried when he makes a right turn into a narrow alley. "Shortcut" that one word chills me to the bone. Wow. I gotta let up on the horror movies. I mean this is gabe. Nothing will happen. All the sudden a lage hand comes over my eyes just as my feet hit the ground."Gabe. Stop please" "No baby this is fun. C'mon and walk foward" my feet shuffle foward. All of the sudden the hand comes off. "Tada" I am lost for words. I am not at Geovanni's. I am standing in the middle of Rose Peak Park. There is a blanket on the ground and candles everywhere. All of the sudden Gabe turns me around and kisses me oh so romantically. All the sudden i feel something hard near my thigh. "Well,well,well is thst a ring in your pocket or are ya just happy to see me?" I laugh at my remark but instead of joining me he gets down on one knee and takes out a ring. "You guessed right. Vivian i promise to do everything in my power to make you happy. I will love you forever. Marry Me? Make me the happiest man in the world? I can't even speak. I finally get out a gasp of air "Yes". It wasn't long after that that we shifted into our pelts and ran.


End file.
